The Day Alice Met Alcide
by Rei455
Summary: An Alcide lemon fan fiction! Contains possible spoilers up to and including From Dead to Worse. RATED M FOR MATURE!


This is actually a cross-over with Alcide and Alice Carr from the journal/sketchbook called _Werewolves_. I couldn't find it in the book selection so I just put it down as a normal fan fiction. This is a short story LEMON! This means if you are not 18 or older you should not be reading this! You were warned! This is my first ever lemon and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you-all have just as much fun reading it as well! Enjoy!

My name is Alice Carr, and I have had a hard life. My pack had been tracked down and murdered ruthlessly by Hunters. The Hunters were a group of people dedicated to destroying werewolves. They were a branch of the Fellowship of the Sun which had formed since the Great Reveal. Since the murder of my pack I have been on the run always looking over my shoulder for the Hunters who will stop at nothing to murder me the same as they murdered the rest of my pack family. I can still see my cousin (and pack leader) Mark being shot in the back while he was transforming; the smell of death and blood still fresh in my memory. I shuddered.

I had crossed many state lines and had finally arrived in Louisiana. Traveling in the woods was always easier in wolf form. It was also more exciting. In wolf form I could sense everything see farther and smell things I never could in human form. The freedom of being a wolf was wonderful; it was like nothing else in the world. If I could stay in wolf form all the time I would. Things were simpler in the animal world. Sadly though I was a relatively new were, and staying in wolf form when it wasn't the full moon was taxing.

Mark had said that for being a new were I was very talented at it. I could transform pretty quickly which was a thing to be proud of. He had said that with practice and training I could become a very powerful were. That had been a few months ago before…

It was dark probably around 11, I estimated as I ran through the trees. I stopped suddenly sensing something in the bushes nearby. I tested the air smelling rabbit without a second thought I dove into the bushes taking chase. The rabbit was white and small jumping and sprinting trying to escape me and my claws. I bared my fangs and put on more speed over taking the small creature. My razor fangs sank into the flesh of the small creature's neck. Pulling, tearing, and ripping the animals flesh from its bones; I ate.

It had been a while since I had a good hunt and I suppose that is why the presence of another wolf had startled me so. He appeared out of the bushes to my left with a yip of surprise I jumped to my right baring my fangs again. A low growl began to bubble up from my chest and I could feel all the hair on my body stand on end. The wolf was large and black with golden yellow eyes. The large wolf circled around me taking me in. I continued to growl a warning. With a snort the wolf back up a few paces and started to transform. The familiar goopy popping sound and smells filled the small area around us.

After a moment, a man stood where the wolf had once been. He was tall with curly thick black hair. His eyes were green and he was very muscular and black curly hair covered his chest arms and legs. His muscles rippled as he moved in a very fluid motion. However, handsome this were was I was still on edge. My own muscles twitched with the urge to fight or flee.

"Don't worry, _cher_, I'm not gonna hurt you." his voice was gruff and very male. I snorted in retort. I didn't trust anyone for a reason I wasn't about to start now, but this were could have attacked me while I was chowing down on the rabbit so I decided it was only fair to hear him out. I backed away from him willing myself to calm down and sit. He followed my lead and sat across from me Indian style; him being naked really didn't faze me as much as it would have a year ago. "My name is Alcide Herveaux and I am the pack leader of the Long Tooth pack here in Shreveport; as such it is my job to know who is entering into my territory and why. Where is your pack_,_ _cher? _Why are you hunting alone?"

I was surprised to find concern and honesty in his voice. I supposed that I was indeed close to Shreveport since it had been a few days since I had crossed over the state line. I decided that maybe I owed this pack leader an explanation as to why I was trespassing. I closed my eyes and I could feel my bones breaking, reshaping, to that of my human form. My paws changed to hands and my back lengthened and straightened. In a moment I was laying on the ground looking up at Alcide, the Long Tooth pack leader, with my human eyes. The sounds of the woods had dulled considerably and everything was slightly darker. I could still see pretty well but it was never the same as when I was in wolf form.

Shaking I sat up straight mimicking Alcide's position. His eyes had gotten large as I had changed to my human form. He was taking me in with something I had never seen before, it was more than just interest and I thought I smelt, what was it? Lust? I could only imagine what it was Alcide was seeing. My hair disheveled dark brown reaching to my shoulders, my eyes a golden brown, my body tan muscular and dirty, my face probably still covered in blood from the rabbit I had just eaten. I looked down at my hands seeing the blood starting to dry, I clenched them together and placed them into my lap.

"My name is Alice Carr and I am just passing through. I won't be in your territory for long so you shouldn't worry." I looked up from my hands to meet his eyes. His eyes were hot and I felt something stir within me.

"Where is your pack? Why are you alone?" He persisted. I had hoped that maybe he wouldn't pry but he was a pack leader and it has been my experience that when a pack leader wanted something they got it.

I averted my eyes and whispered, "Hunters."

There was a long silence as we sat there in the dark woods. The sound of the forest could not penetrate the pregnant silence between us. "I am sorry." He said finally sincerely.

It was the first time in months that I had an actual conversation with someone. It was the first time since the Hunters had taken my family away from me that I had spoken of it. I don't know if it was the memory of that horrible night or the sincerity in his voice but the wall which had been keeping me up these long months finally collapsed and I started to cry. The flood gates had been loosed and there was no stopping the tears. Imagines of my pack family being shot down, the smell of blood, fear, and anger which had filled my nose hit me head on as it did sometimes in my nightmares.

I didn't notice that Alcide had moved to sit beside me until he wrapped his arm around me. I was trying to whip my eyes to clear them but the tears wouldn't let up. I was beginning to get choked up and small hiccups erupted from my throat.

"Let it all out, _cher_." Alcide whispered pulling me to him.

I let go then. Burying my face into his broad shoulder I sobbed.

It was maybe a few minutes later before I could stop crying but it felt like hours. Alcide just sat with me rubbing my back soothingly. When I managed to stop I pulled away slowly suddenly embarrassed at showing such weakness to a total stranger. I wiped my eyes with my hand and sniffed trying to regain my composure looking everywhere but at the pack leader.

Alcide's hand on my cheek startled me making me jump a bit. I looked him in the face then. I held my breath while his thumb rubbed my cheek. His hands were rough, calloused, and warm. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them I looked directly into Alcide's eyes, they were hot as they combed over my own face. The unfamiliar smell came to me again, I let my eyes wander over his body as we sat there in the quiet forest. His arms, legs, and chest were finely tuned and perfectly shaped gently sprinkled with black hair which was as curly has the hair on his head. His lower region was substantial (to say the least) and it was hard. I quickly averted my eyes back to his face. His jaw was strong and perfectly chiseled with black stubble framing it. His lips were perfect and slightly open he was breathing heavily and I noticed for the first time that I was breathing rather hard myself. My eyes met Alcide's again and I was very aware of my chest heaving as he leaned in placing his lips on mine. His hand moved from my cheek to my hair. My own body responded to his, I moved closer to him placing my hands on his warm chest. My breasts brushed his chest and Alcide moaned grabbing my hair. His other hand moved to my lower back pressing me closer to him.

I moaned as our kiss grew deeper, his tongue dancing with my own. He pulled away suddenly and I made an involuntary sound which sounded like a dog whining. He was breathing as hard as I was, "Oh _cher_," he whispered and then we were on the ground kissing, touching, and feeling one another. I ran my hands from his hips to his chin feeling his strong muscles and the soft hair on his chest. Alcide growled in my ear grabbing my buttocks pulling me closer to him. I could feel his member pushed between us. I could feel it pulsing against my stomach.

Shaking I reached down and took him in my hand. That same growl emanated from somewhere deep in his chest. I caressed him gently feeling the contours of his penis. It was heavy and very hard. I began moving my hand up and down on it and Alcide moved his hips to match my rhythm. His own hands were rubbing my back and buttocks, squeezing sometimes when he liked something.

I stopped suddenly pulling away from him. Alcide's eyes were large with shock. I pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. I growled at him, the sound was low and sexual. He growled back at me baring his teeth which where sharper than a normal humans. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, the cheek, and the neck. I lingered there kissing, nipping, and licking. Alcide moaned grabbing my hips pulling me toward him.

The thought crossed my mind that I didn't know this man, had just met him how could I do this? But my brain was lagging way behind and the only thing that mattered at the moment was heat and need.

I leaned in and kissed Alcide passionately both of my hands on his face. I slid my hand down his chest feeling the muscles and soft hair there until I reached his throbbing member. With one hand I placed it in the right spot and slowly I slid myself down onto him. Alcide groaned as the last of him entered into me.

He grabbed my hips pushing himself deeper into me. I cried out throwing my head back. Alcide, using my hips to control me, rotated me against him. The feeling was like nothing else I had ever experienced. I could feel all of him inside of me, throbbing and pulsing. As the motion began to become faster I started panting moving to the motion of my own accord. Alcide's hands left my hips and began caressing my breasts pinching and tweaking my nipples.

"Oh…God." I moaned as I was about to reach my peak.

Before I reached completion Alcide rolled me over onto my back so that he was on top of me. During this process he had pulled out of me leaving me feeling emptier than I have ever felt. I cried out trying to put him back in but he refused with a grin. He kissed my lips, my cheek, my neck, down to my breasts where he lingered a bit to tease me with this tongue. I arched my back to meet his warm wet mouth while I ran my fingers through the curly black hair on his head. He moved down to my stomach licking and tasting me with his soft wet tongue. I giggled a bit because his beard tickled my stomach as he continued down finally reaching my clit. He took me into his mouth and sucked gently at first then harder. All I could do was lay there and moan as his mouth sent me rolling on waves of pleasure. He stopped long enough to lick his fingers then he went back to lick and nibble my clit. I watched as he used the fingers he licked to spread the lips of my vagina apart. I moaned and bit my lower lip as I watched him slip his fingers inside. The mixture of his mouth and fingers working together sent me over the edge and for a few seconds all I could see was white.

When my vision cleared again Alcide was stroking and kissing my face. I placed my own hand on his face feeling the stubble on my palm. A low growl from Alcide's chest reminded me that he hadn't had his completion yet. I pushed him over onto his back and hovered over his rock hard cock. I blew lightly on his head Alcide shivered visibly. I chuckled as I used the tip of my tongue to circle the top of his head. Alcide moaned loader grabbing the back of my head trying to push me down onto his cock. I resisted taking my time; taking him in one hand I stroked him up and down only allowing the head of his penis into my mouth. I continued this for a while; Alcide moaned and started moving his hips in sync with mine. I took my hand away and took all of him into my mouth. Alcide tightened his grip on my hair as I bobbed up and down on his dick wiggling my tongue when I reached the top. With a moan ending in a growl Alcide's release slid down my throat.

I moved to lie on top of him running my hands through the fur which covered his chest. Alcide gently caressed my shoulders and back. As his breathing slowed he cupped my face in his large hand. He lifted my face so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Why don't you join my pack, _cher_?"

"I would like that…very much." I said with a genuine smile, the first one that I had in a long while.


End file.
